


I’ve been nursing a wound (for over a decade)

by apollodragon



Series: Amarantos [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollodragon/pseuds/apollodragon
Summary: But now it's time to move on.





	I’ve been nursing a wound (for over a decade)

**Author's Note:**

> Set years after "Galaxies of distance".

          His gears would have never started moving had it not been for Allura reaching out to him.

The slow burning coals in his heart would have never been extinguished, had it not been for the paladins’ repeated attempts at reconciliation.

The aching gap he had always tried to ignore would have never stopped hurting had it not been for all those times he’d had to interact with Shiro after he took Blue back _(she took him back)_.

He would have never realised, he’d stayed ignorant for the rest of his life, that unsolved quarrels take a toll on the mind no matter how buried one thinks they are, no matter how much a person convinces himself they’ve let go of it. He would have kept hurting, unknowingly, for the rest of his life, had he not been forced to deal with his feelings once again.

The freedom, and the feeling of being a bit less alone in the vastness of space, would have forever been out of his reach, had the Blue lion not decided that the end of his self-imposed exile was overdue.

 


End file.
